They'll be coming
by CHIBIHETALIAFAN
Summary: Just a one shot where England is a professor at hogwarts (mostly to hide from the frog) and his siblings run in... yeah I'm really bad at summaries hope you enjoy


It was just a normal day in England's life as a Hogwarts teacher. All the students were happy to have a new history of magic teacher and actually paid attention to him.

 _And they haven't found out that I'm a nation yet._ He thought gleefully.

 _No frog here._

 _No annoying little America._

 _No world meetings._

 _Just a long break._ He smiled.

Well that was about to change.

He looked over the great Hall from his seat.

"Um.. professor Kirkland. You have a visitor here to see you." One of the students, Hermione Granger asked more quietly than usually.

The doors to the great Hall opened and America ran in with Canada pulling on the back of his shirt whisper-shouting "No stop I told you he's going to kill us! "

Following them two were New Zealand and Australia. "G'day mates!" the Aussie exclaimed waved his hands wildly. "woah New Zealand look at the ceiling you can see right through it!"

"cool!" he looked wearily at the students as Australia dragged him down the row. Canada had given up and just sat down.

"Ah ha! Another ghost! And what might your name be lad?" Nearly Headless Nick asked Canada who was fuming.

"I'M NOT A GHOST EH! I'M CANADA!" His shouted was nearly the sound of normal speech.

"ENGLAND DUDE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU COMPLETELY MISSED LIKE THREE WORLD MEETINGS. AND THEN GERMANY THREW PRUSSIA OUT THE WINDOW AND DUDE. GUESS WHAT? HUNGRY ALSO ALMOST KILLED FRANCE WITH A FRYING PAN IT WAS AMAZING-."

"He dragged us here, sorry England." Canada whisper-shouted.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL _ALFRED_ WHY DID YOU COME? THIS IS-"

" _Oh hon hon hon._ Look at all the pretty faces filling this room."

"FRANCE!"

Bonjour England! I'm here for you're pretty ladies."

"Hey Iggy!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BLOODY AMERICAN FOOL!"

England stormed out of the room.

"ah he is so adorable when he's mad."France exclaimed.

"Dude. You know how weird that is?"

"students." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "I'd like you all to meet Professor Kirklands brothers."

"I'm the hero and I'm awesome!"

"NO I'M THE AWESOME ONE!" could be heard from a certain Prussian far far away.

The students stared stunned.

"Those…" Hermione whispered in shock. "Are Professor Kirklands brothers?"

One of the slytherins shot a spell that hit the tall one with the two things sticking up from his head."Ohh. A pretty light!" Australia stared at where it disappeared in wonder. "Do you think I could take a couple of them back to my place New Zealand?"

"No you _have_ wizards where you are." The man with the strange circles on the side of his head exclaimed.

"why are the so… _weird_?"

"Oi I heard that mate!" The one who and been his with the the exclaimed. "Australia look." The one next to him pointed anxiously to America who had just found a broom stick.

Why it was in the Great Hall…..

No one will know…

"HEY DUDES LOOK I FOUND A FLOATING BROOM I WONDER WHAT IT WHOA I'm going up?" The nation slowly raised up on the broom stick till he hit the ceiling.

"OUCHH!Australia you lied there is a ceiling!"

...Australia shrugged.

 _What a strange name._ Hermione thought. _Isn't that a continent?"_

"Why did they call Professor Kirkland England?" Ron said looking at the five newcomers.

One was stuck to the roof

The one that looked like him was trying to get him down.

Australia..? Was poking the other one in the head.

 _Wait a sec where did Hermione go?_

" _I'M THE BLOODY UNITED KINGDOM. He can't tell me I'm a bad parent. I was I good one. Wasn't I?!_ He was currently drowning his sorrows in the pub. And may people were staring at him.

" _I took good care of him and how did he repay me? He started a bloody revolution!"_ England groaned.

People continued to stare.

"America we need to find England," Canada whisper-shouted in his brother's ear.

 **Hey guys**

 **This is a one shot right now but I might change it into a story.**

 **Hope y'all like this =3**


End file.
